


Let Me Look

by Cassiara



Series: Kinktober 2019/2020 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pornstar Charlie Weasley, Pornstar Harry Potter, Pornstars, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeur Ron Weasley, Voyeurism, exhibitionist Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiara/pseuds/Cassiara
Summary: “Fuck me?” Harry asks, grinding his hips against Charlie’s.Charlie mutters a response, but Ron can’t hear it over the sound of his own cursing. He shouldn’t be watching this. He should pull his head out of the pensive and ask literally anyone else to review the memory for sale. It was one thing watching just his best mate alone, but this is hisbrotherand his best mate. And they’re going to fuck. The thought makes Ron’s cock swell.Kinktober Day 19 - Public, Cock-Warming





	Let Me Look

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the Beta, JustaGirl!!

_Harry! _  
_Your Peeping Wonder Pensive (PWP) fantasy is flying off the shelf faster than we can produce it! Since you can only watch a mass-duplicated memory once the WWW is being run down by people looking to buy their fifth copy! People are in the store weeping with joy when they can get it, and in sadness when they can’t. At this rate, we’ll need to open a second location, because these customers aren’t acting too kid-friendly. Anyway, would you be interested in making more? You’ve been great for business!_  
_Ron_  


__

__

__

__

The owl with Harry’s response arrives early the next morning, and Ron grins. Harry must have been eager to make a new Fantasy. It had been clear how much Harry had enjoyed the idea that people were watching him, both in the fantasy memory, but also in the way he blushed and beamed whenever Ron brought it up. 

Feeling overly eager, and trying to suppress it Ron pours the memory into his Pensive to prepare it for sale. He sticks his head in and closes his eyes as the world spins around him. When he opens them up again he finds himself looking at the too-familiar inside of Charlie’s flat. 

“Fuck, he didn't!” Ron says, staring in disbelief as Harry and Charlie slowly appear, standing close. Charlie, the sod, is already shirtless. Probably had been before the memory started. He stands with his hands placed possessively on Harry’s hips, pulling him close and breathing hard when their clothed cocks brush against each other.

“Fuck me?” Harry asks, grinding his hips against Charlie’s. 

Charlie mutters a response, but Ron can’t hear it over the sound of his own cursing. He shouldn’t be watching this. He should pull his head out of the pensive and ask literally anyone else to review the memory for sale. It was one thing watching just his best mate alone, but this is his _brother_ and his best mate. And they’re going to fuck. The thought makes Ron’s cock swell. 

Harry and Charlie don’t waste any time. Kissing each other furiously Charlie, the bastard, rips Harry’s shirt open sending buttons flying everywhere. 

“Fuck, I want you so bad,” Charlie says. He sounds breathless, and he moves his mouth from Harry’s lips to kiss and nibble at his neck, running his tongue up to Harry’s earlobe and sucking it into his mouth. Harry releases a _filthy_ sound, grinding his hips helplessly up against Charlie. 

“If you want me so bad then take me,” Harry challenges. He moves his hands to open Charlie’s jeans, pulling them down and squatting as he does so, bringing his face close to Charlie’s rapidly hardening cock and mouthing at it. 

“Fuck,” Charlie and Ron breathe in unison. Ron can almost feel Harry’s hot breath over his own cock, and he feels it twitch in response. Charlie seems to be having a similar reaction because he grabs Harry’s hair and pulls him into a standing position. 

“Can’t fuck your arse if you’re down there, can I?”

Harry grins, “No, I suppose not.” Charlie continues pulling on Harry’s hair and Harry lets him, leaning his head back to give access to his neck while he unbuttons his own jeans. Ron wonders how that hair would feel between his fingers. His mind readily provides him with many previously buried fantasies of the very thing, and he lets it. Moving his hand over his clothed cock and jerking his hips into it Ron moans in tandem with Harry as Charlie sucks a hickey on his neck. 

When Charlie releases Harry’s hair to pull his jeans and pants down Ron stares in fascination at his mate’s naked body. The sight never fails to make his cock ache. Charlie bends Harry over the back of the sofa, and Harry spreads his legs willingly. Charlie gives a throaty moan, and it only takes a second for Ron to notice why and groan too. Harry’s arse is already glistening with slick, a thick plug buried in his hole. 

“Fuck, Harry,” Charlie groans, running his finger over the plug and pushing on it a little, making Harry shift and gasp.

“Wanted, ah, to be ready for you,” Harry says breathlessly, moaning and gasping as Charlie starts working the plug. “I’m not a patient person.”

Charlie grins, spelling lube over his cock. Inspired, Ron finally pulls his own pants down, conjuring lube wandlessly into his hand and closing it around his straining erection. 

“Fuck me,” Harry says, reaching a hand behind himself to pull the plug out. Ron nearly comes as he watches Harry’s arse flutter, wanting nothing more than to bury his own cock inside it. 

Charlie positions himself quickly, using one hand to hold his cock steady and the other to grab Harry’s hip. “Charlie!” Harry demands, pushing back as much as he can while resting the weight of his upper body on the sofa. Charlie grunts and pushes forward, burying his cock in Harry’s arse. 

From that point on Ron can’t separate his own curses and moans from those of Harry and Charlie. He doesn’t know if the filthy, wet, slapping sounds are from his hand working furiously over his cock or if it’s from Charlie’s determined thrusts into Harry. Ron comes at the exact same time Harry does, blinding heat and pleasure rushing through him. Charlie thrusts a few more times before burying himself in Harry, muscles stiff and hands gripping so tight on Harry’s hips Ron can see the indentations. When he’s finished he lets his body fall over Harry’s, breathing hard. 

“And cut,” Charlie laughs, still leaning heavily on Harry. Ron is prepared for the spinning of leaving an ended memory, but it keeps going.

“Think people will like it?” Harry asks, sounding sated if a little muffled in the sofa-cushion he’s resting his face on. 

“They’ll wank themselves raw,” Charlie promises. Ron can’t help but agree. 

“Do you think Ron watches these?” Harry asks, turning his head to look at Charlie. 

Charlie laughs. “If my brother didn’t watch this with his cock in his hand, imagining it was his freckled hips thrusting into you instead of mine he’s bloody insane.”

Harry laughs, wincing a little when the motion causes Charlie to move inside him but reaching a hand back to prevent him from pulling out. 

“Do you reckon he’d ever make one with me?” 

Charlie grins, running his hands up and down Harry’s spine. “Absolutely.” 

The room spins as the memory ends, and Ron is pulled back into his dimly lit office. His jeans are on his knees, and his back hurts from bending over the Pensive for so long, but he doesn’t care. Come coats his hand and the floor, and though Ron feels dirty, he can’t help but grin. Merlin help him, he’s going to ask Harry to make a PWP Fantasy with him. 

Waving his wand Ron cleans up the mess, and makes an edited copy of the memory, cutting it off right before Charlie had said _cut_. He keeps the full memory in a vial for himself.


End file.
